logosfandomcom-20200222-history
The 5 Network (Philippines)/Other
Standard Logos 1962-1965 ABC 5 June 1960.PNG ABC Channel 5 1962.jpeg 1965-1972 Associated Broadcasting Corp (ABC 5) 1960.png 1992-1995 ABC 5 Takes The Big Leap in 1994.PNG|1994-1995 logo (Takes the Big Leap) 1995-1999 ABC 5 1999 Slogan.PNG 2000-2001 Abc5-white-2000.PNG 2001-2004 2004-2008 ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo Sept 2004.PNG ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo 2006.PNG Idol_logo.gif Downloaderly.jpg|This was the sign-off screen, signaling viewers that ABC would sign-off for the last time. It rebranded the next day. 2008-2010 TV5august2008.jpg Tv5-3d-logo 2008.jpg|3D version logo used also on on screen bug in 2009. 2010-present 2010-2013 2D Version ABC TV5 logo.svg -280x300.png 2013-present 3D Version TV5 Logo 3D 2010.PNG|3d version used on screen bug in 2011. TV5-logo-10-2013.png|the logo animation since 2013 currently displayed on TV. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, but this color is enhanced and it's slowed down. TV5 Happy Ka Dito Logo.png TV5 3D Version Logo 2014 .png|TV5 logo since 2014, improved version of the logo since 2011. Network IDs 1960-1965 ABC 5 The Network.png|The Network (1965-1972) 1965-1972 1992-1995 ABC 5 Come Home To 1992.jpg|Come Home to ABC 5 (1992) ABC Today TV-5 1992.JPG|Today TV (1992-1993) ABC-5 1993.jpg|The Fastest Growing Network (1993-1994) ABC 1993 Star Awards.png|1993 (c/o OPM MTV VIDEO) 1995-1999 ABC 5 TheBigLeap.png|The Big Leap (1994-1995) ABC-5 In the Big League 1995-1996.JPG|In the Big League (1995-1996) ABC 1996.JPG|Reaching Out to You (1996-1998) ABC 5 The Best Of Both Worlds.png|The Best of Both Worlds (1998-1999) ABC5 25 Years Ident (1999, Final).JPG|1999 Ident (KBP 25 Years, Final) 2000-2001 ABC 5 Station ID (v2 2000).PNG|We Are New Generation, 1st version (2000) ABC52000.jpg|We Are New Generation, 2nd version (2000-2001) 2001-2004 ABC 5 Station ID (2001).PNG|Come home to ABC (2001-2004) ABC 5 Station ID (April 2004).PNG|Iba Tayo! (2004) 2004-2008 ABC 5 We're The One.png|We're the One (2005) ABC 5 Pumped and Loaded.png|Pumped and Loaded (2007-2008) ABC 5 (Celebrate Your Life).png|Celebrate Your Life (2008) 2008-2010 TV5 SID AUG-9-2008.PNG|Shake mo TV mo! (2008) TV5 Ka Shake ng Bayan.PNG|Ka-Shake ng Bayan! (2009) File:1936518 132263486800 6752493 n.jpg High TV5 Logo.PNG 2010-present 2010-2013 TV5 Logo Ident (2010).jpg|Para sa'yo Kapatid (2010-2013) TV5 Go 5 ID.PNG|Go 5! (2013) TV5_September_2013.jpg|Everyday All the Way, Weekday version (2013-2014) TV5 Weekend Do It Better.jpg|Weekend Do It Better, Weekend version (2013-2014) 2013-present TV5 Happy Ka Dito.jpg|Happy Ka Dito (2014-2016) TV5 Bery Happy Ka Dito Logo.PNG|Ber-y Happy Ka Dito (2015) TV5 Station ID (March 2016).PNG|Find Your HAPPY Here (2016-2017) TV5 Choose Courage (2017).png|Choose Courage (2017-present) Wordmarks (used in microphone flags) TV Messages/Greetings 1992-2003 ABC 5 Please Pray the Rosary.jpeg|TVC from 1992 until 2003 to was dropped. ABC 5 (TFTPTST) 1992-2003.jpeg|TVC from 1992 until 2003 to was dropped. 2004-2008 2008-2010 2010-present TV5 Happy Mothers Day 2013.jpeg|Happy Mother's Day (2013) TV5 Happy Father's Day (2013).jpeg|Happy Father's Day (2013) TV5 (Stop Aids) 12-01-2016.jpeg|Stop Aids TV5 Maam At Sir 2016.jpeg|Mabuhay ang ating mga bagong Ma'am At Sir TV5 (Rizal Day 2016).jpeg TV5 Nazareno 2017.png|Nazareno 2017 Pista ng Itim Nazareno Specials logos Anniversary Logos ABC 5 is 5 Anniversary 1997.png 5_is_5_An_ABC_5_Anniversary_Special_1997.jpeg|5 is 5 An ABC 5 Anniversary Special Summer Idents TV5 Shake it sa Taginait.PNG|2009 Summer Ident TV5 Go Fresh Go5.PNG|2013 Summer Ident TV5 Summer 2015.PNG|2015 Summer ident Christmas Idents TV5_Christmas_2010.jpg|Merry Christmas The Happy Network TV5 - 2010 Christmas Ident TV5 Krismas Mas Mas Masaya.PNG|Krismas Mas Mas Masaya TV5 - 2011 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Chrismas Kapatid 2012.PNG|Happy Christmas Kapatid TV5 - 2012 Christmas Ident TV5 Chrismas 2013.PNG|Everything Is Christmas Day TV5 - 2013 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Pasko 2014.PNG|Happy Ka Dito Ngayon Pasko TV5 - 2014 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Happy Kidsmas.png|Happy Happy Kidsmas TV5 - 2015 Christmas Ident TV5 Game Tayo Sa Pasko.png|Game Tayo Sa Pasko TV5 - 2016 Christmas Ident New Year Season TV5 Kapatid New Year Pabuenas.PNG|Kapatid New Year Pabuenas (2011) W231-HAPPYsa2015.jpg|Happy sa 2015 TV5_2016_NYslogan.jpg|Happy Here in the New Year (2016) TV5 Game Tayo sa 2017.jpeg|Game Tayo sa 2017! Valentine's Season 48133 10151289888071801 1836128056 n.jpg Rainy Season TV5 Shake Sayaw Tampisaw.PNG|Shake, Sayaw, Tampisaw (2009) TV5 Back 2 Skul Rainy Day.PNG Happy_Tag-Ulan_2014.jpg|Happy sa Tag-Ulan! (2014) Election Season TV5_Pagbabago_2010.jpeg|Pagbabago (2010) TV5_Pagbabago_2013.jpeg|Pagbabago (2013) Bilang Pilipino.jpg|Bilang Pilipino: Boto sa Pagbabago (2016) Sports specials TV5 Sochi 2014 Logo.PNG TV5 Rio 2016 Logo.PNG TV5 Smart Gilas Pilipinas.PNG Alternate Versions TV5 logo Sports5 2D Version.jpeg|2D Version logo animation used since 2011, for Sports5. TV5 3D Version 2013 Sports5 Logo.jpeg TV5 3D Version without TV .jpeg|3D Version logo animation used since 2013, for News5, Radyo5, Digital5, Studio5 and Talent5. On-Screen Bugs 1992-1999 ABC 5 On Screen Bug 1992.jpeg|1992 Used ABC 5 newscasts and coverage Abc_5_1992_bug.jpg|1992-1995 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 1995-1996.PNG|January 1995-March 30, 1996 ABC-5 1992 Logo from Rated "PG" and for Parental Guidance. ABC 5 On Screen Bugs (1996).PNG|March 31, 1996-December 31, 1999 - The On-screen Bug of ABC5 slight updated the Parental Guidance Logo ABConscreenbug1996slamdunk.jpg|Another version of "Parental Guidance" used in Slam Dunk 2000-2001 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2000.PNG|January 1, 2000-April 16, 2001 2001-2004 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2001.PNG|April 17, 2001-March 2002 , when "Come home to ABC" The on-screen bug logo also changed. ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2002.PNG|March 2002-April 11, 2004 Used ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2004.PNG|April 12, 2004-September 2004, when "Come home to" was removed the slogan. 2004-2008 ABC 5 TV5 OSB 2004.PNG|September-December 31, 2004, without Yellow circle ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 2005.PNG|January 1, 2005-August 2007, when ABC logo has been enclosed with a yellow circle. ABC 5 TV5 OSB 2007.PNG|August 2007-August 8, 2008 2008-2010 TV5 On Screen Bugs 2008.PNG|August 9, 2008-August 2009, ABC relauch as TV5 was inside a shaking television. TV5 OSB 2009.PNG|August 2009-April 3, 2010 2010-present 2010-2013 TV5 OSB April 2010.PNG|April 4,2010-November 2010, when TV5 logo finally changing into Kapatid Network. TV5 OSB Nov 2010.PNG|November 2010-October 10, 2011 Used TV5 MTRCB OSB.PNG|October 11, 2011-October 30, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. TV5 Fixed MTRCB On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 30, 2011-October 2013 Fixed MTRCB PG rating. 2013-present TV5_logo_2013_on_screen_bug.jpeg|October 2013-present, Used on screen bug. TV5 3D Logo On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 2013-present, the on-screen bug changed TV5 logo from 2D to 3D. TV5LIVEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|Same as the 2013 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. TV5VIASATELLITEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|2013-present, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. TV5OSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as before, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo is slightly modified. TV5LIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2013-present, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. TV5 MTRCB SPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|TV5, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG logo. TV5 Up left MTRCB SPG Logo.jpeg|TV5, Same as the 2013 Up left on-screen bug MTRCB SPG logo. TV5 MTRCB G On Screen Bug.jpeg|TV5, On Screen Bug MTRCB G Logo. TV5 Up left MTRCB G On Scrren Bug.jpeg|TV5, Up-left On Screen bug MTRCB G Logo. Variant On Screen Bugs Nick_on_ABC_5_OSB.jpg|May 2006-August 8, 2008, the on-screen bug was with a Nick on ABC. Nick on TV5 OSB.PNG|August 11, 2008-April 3, 2010, the on-screen bug was with a Nick on TV5. TV5 On Screen Bugs Yellow Ribbon.PNG| TV5 Olympic On Screen Bugs.PNG| TV5 Ninjing 2014 OSB.PNG|August 2014, the on-screen bug was with a Nanjing 2014 Youth Olympics. TV5 Gilas Pilipinas OSB.PNG| TV5 Asian Games 2014 OSB.PNG|September-October 2014, the on-screen bug was with a 2014 Asian Games. TV5 On Screen Bugs (May 2015).PNG|May 2015 Used TV5 2015 SEA Games OSB.PNG|June 2015, the on-screen bug was with a 2015 Southeast Asian Games. TV5 Christmas 2015 OSB.PNG TV5 Rio 2016 On Screen Bugs.PNG|February 3, 2016-August 2016, the on-screen bug was with a Rio 2016 Olympics. Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) TV5 Break Bumpers 2008-2010.jpeg|2008 Test Card ABC_5_(TV5)_Test_Card.jpeg|Same as the from 1992 to present turn off on-screen bug TV5 DWET-TV Ch. 5 Manila and other stations. ABC_5_PH_Standard_Time_OnScreenBug.jpeg|ABC 5 Same as the from 1992 to 2006 turn on on screen bug Philippine Standard Time (PST). ABC_5_On_Screen_bug_logo_from_2006-2008.jpeg|Same as the from 2006 to 2008 turn on on screen bug ABC 5 logo. TV5_logo_on_screen_bug_2008.jpeg|Same as the from 2008 to 2010 turn on on screen bug TV5 logo. TV5_logo_on_screen_bug_2010.jpeg|Same as the from 2010 to 2012 turn on on screen bug TV5 logo TV5_3D_logo_on_screen_bug_Test_Card.jpeg|Same as the from 2012 turn on on screen bug TV5 3D logo. Videos 1992-1995= ABC 5 Station ID (1992)|ABC 5 Station ID (1992) "Today TV" ABC 5 Station ID (1995-1996)|ABC 5 Station ID (1995-1996) ABC-5 "The Fastest Growing Network, In the Big League". |-| 1996-1999= ABC 5 Station ID 1996 - The Fastest Growing Network|ABC 5 Station ID 1996 - The Fastest Growing Network ABC-5 Station ID (1998) - KBP's 25 years|ABC-5 Station ID (1998) "The Best of Both Worlds, ABC Reaching out to you!" - KBP's 25 years |-| 2000-2008= ABC-5 Station ID 2000 with music|ABC-5 Station ID (2000) ABC 5 STATION ID (2001-2004)|ABC 5 Station ID (2001-2004) Come Home to ABC |-| 2008-2010= ABC-5(TV5) Station ID 2008|ABC 5 (TV5) Station ID 2008 "Shake Mo TV Mo!" |-| 2010-present= TV5 station ID 2010|TV5 Station ID 2010 "Kapatid Network", "Para Sayo Kapatid!" HAPPYSaSummer Station ID|TV5 HAPPYSaSummer Station ID 2014 "TV5 Happy Ka Dito!" Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Mandaluyong Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo